


Home

by OnceAlways



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cozy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAlways/pseuds/OnceAlways
Summary: John being a big teddy bear.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnwickspeachtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwickspeachtree/gifts).

> Shout out to johnwickspeachtree's work called "gentle giant" which kind of inspired this (I literally lifted the term gentle giant here to describe John) because I've read it countless times and it gives me great comfort. And credit to Rob Thomas on Veronica Mars for the phrase "marshmallows and promises".
> 
> Idk not my best work but I wanted to feel cozy and comforted and needed a John fix so there you go.

“There she is! You’re late and I was about to go track you down myself.” John is joking, but you recognize the sincere concern behind his mirthful eyes. He would track you down to the ends of the earth you have no doubt. Not that you would ever willingly part from this mighty man. You shudder at the implication and in fear of anyone who would dare come between the two of you. 

“How was work, darling?” John asks removing his reading glasses, placing them on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. 

You grunt in response, toeing out of your heels. Without those precious inches you are brought back to your five foot height. Like a chihuahua's mighty bark to compensate for its small stature, you wear your heels as a shield a work and to the world. Fear me. You almost laugh at the comparison, but you are too dead on your feet. 

Shuffling into your walk in closet, you unzip your dress and fling off your bra. Bypassing your own countless matching pajama sets, you opt for one of John’s worn tshirts.

You make a beeline for the bed, heading straight for John’s side. Slipping under the covers you entangle yourself with your gentle giant. His and her legs intertwine as your tiny arms attempt to wrap around his middle and your head rests against his broad chest. Home. Finally. 

Your feel his voice vibrate against your cheek as he sighs contentedly, “I’m glad you’re home too, darling. Can I get a kiss from my favorite girl?”

You eagerly turn your head to look up at John who leans down to give you a sweet kiss, one that conveys so much eternal adoration you are torn between happy tears and euphoric laughter. But...something stops both reactions: that beard. You love John with facial hair, but as the leaves change and the cold sets in he hasn't kept up grooming. His hair you approve of as it has grown just past his shoulders. It’s perfect for running your fingers through, putting into a ponytail or man bun (which of course this bear of a man allows you to do patiently and without protest) or pulling on when you want to encourage certain behaviors that usually (but not always) happen in this very bed. But, his beard has become itchy and you wrinkle your nose as his lips leave yours. 

He laughs at your reaction. “Are you dissatisfied, darling? Is there perhaps something between us you want to discuss?” His eyes return to their mirthful yet serious look as when you returned home. 

In response, you bury your face in the curve of his neck before remembering his offensive beard. You huff in mock exasperation and shift your head to the crook between his arm and his chest. 

After a moment of contented silence, John starts to shift underneath you. He’s pulling away. You panic, latching onto him and let out a whine. Again, your man chuckles. 

“Hey, tiger, I’m going to be right back. I promise. I will be back before my side of the bed even gets cool. Then I won’t move a muscle for the whole weekend. Deal?”

You reluctantly let go. As soon as his large form leaves the bed, you immediately take over his side of the bed, pulling the covers over your head. You are wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and John’s scent and comfort. Home. 

True to his word, John slips back into bed a few moments later. He allows you to keep camp on his side of the bed sliding up behind you pulling your body in the softest embrace. You love being the little spoon and he knows it. 

You turn to face him, wanting a kiss before you drift off as the long week of late nights is hitting you all at once. Eyes closed, you seeking his lips to send you off to blissful dreams. His lips find yours, as always, and give you another kiss tasting impossibly of marshmallows and promises. And...smooth skin? Your previously heavy eyes open in curiosity as you take in John’s form illuminated by the soft string fairy lights behind your bed. John’s face is shaven, revealing perfectly smooth skin. 

Laughing at the ridiculous thoughtfulness of this man, you run your hands along his now silky skin and tease “How will the rest of the world know to be terrified of the bear of a man you are John without your scruffy fur?”

“I don’t need my beard to intimidate anymore than you need those ridiculous heels at work. I am a bear and you are a lioness all on our own. Together we will conquer the world, dear. But not before Monday because this weekend is for hibernation right here in our cave.” 

Humming, you give John one last kiss before slipping off into his arms. I love you, you think as your mind sinks into unconsciousness.

“I love you too, darling. I love you too.”


End file.
